


The light of my life

by moontailor



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Santa, Smitten Kuroko, embarrassed Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontailor/pseuds/moontailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story set around Christmas and Kuroko Tetsuya and how he is extremely smitten by his partner for life.</p><p>---</p><p>“I’m back.”</p><p>“Welcome back, Kagami-kun. How many burgers did you buy?” Kuroko asked as he greeted Kagami by the foyer.</p><p>“Oi. I know how much food I’ve made. I only took five,” Kagami answered a little bashfully and Kuroko smiled at that, taking the takeaway bag from the other and tiptoeing to kiss him on the cheek.</p><p>“I am proud of you, Kagami-kun.”</p><p>“Now what’s that supposed to mean??” Kuroko smiled as Kagami hollered after him, yelping a little after that as Nigou finally rushed to greet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light of my life

**Author's Note:**

> This was my participation work for KNB Secret Santa 2015 event in tumblr held by DailyKiseki!
> 
> I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, since in all seriousness Kagami and Kuroko are the most precious couple out there (T v T)
> 
> If you happen to be reading this the day I published this; Merry Christmas!! ~♥ May your days be blessed~
> 
> And if it isn't the 24th of December for you now; May your days be blessed either way, love!

The morning sun peeked through the curtains in the bedroom, shining gentle light in to the room and waking one of the slumbering forms in the bed. Kuroko blinked blearily and peeked at the clock over the blanket that was all the way up to his chin.

The hands of the clock showed it to be almost eight in the morning and Kuroko breathed deeply, shifting and shuffling around to face his partner, smiling a little at the other’s sleeping form. Kagami always looked peaceful in his sleep despite his angry eyebrows and Kuroko reveled in the moments he could just lay in the warmth of the bed and Kagami’s body heat, looking over his light.

 

_The light of my life._

 

Kuroko silently huffed to himself and shifter closer to Kagami, throwing his arm over the bigger man and stuffing his face in his chest.

“G-d M-rn-ng, K-gm-k-n,” Kuroko’s voice rumbled against Kagami’s chest, stirring Kagami awake with the help of Kuroko’s arm squeezing him with quite a force.

“Mm… Wha..? You awake already, Kuroko..?” Kagami’s voice was all groggy as he lazily reached his hand to pet Kuroko’s wild bed hair.

“Yes.” Kuroko managed to answer as he reluctantly came up for air from Kagami’s chest, blinking up at his boyfriend.

“What’re you doing there?” Kagami asked and grinned a little at Kuroko’s antics and Kuroko couldn’t help but blush with a feeling of awe for the fact he was able to begin his day with such a beautiful, mesmerizing sight.

“I am trying to absorb Kagami-kun, so he will always be with me, mine and mine alone,” Kuroko answered without thinking, smiling himself as it was Kagami’s turn to blush.

“Idiot… You’ll always have me, alright?” Kagami mumbled, effectively worsening his own embarrassment and Kuroko was pried off of his boyfriend in order for said boyfriend to escape the bedroom.

“I-I’ll go make breakfast. Gotta start the day properly, y’know?” Kagami gave his excuse for the hasty retreat and Kuroko lay in bed, looking after his retreating back.

 

Oh well.

 

It was impossible to absorb anything as blindingly shining like Kagami-kun anyway.

 

  


—

  


 

When Kuroko finally got out of bed and into the kitchen, Kagami was flipping a giant omelet in the pan, adorning only boxers and an apron. Granted it was Kagami’s own kitchen, but Kuroko wasn’t going to complain either way for the eye candy he was receiving for breakfast. Making his way to his boyfriend, Kuroko promptly smushed himself against Kagami’s back, circling his arms around his waist.

“Why must you be so perfect, Kagami-kun?”

“Huh? Sorry, Kuroko, I can’t hear you that well over the sizzling pan,” Kagami said and tried to peer over his shoulder, only seeing blue tufts of hair in his peripheral vision.

“It was nothing, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko smiled and gently patted Kagami’s abs through the apron, not seeing the cute smirk on Kagami’s face but feeling the deep rumble of muffled laughter through his chest.

“Sit your butt down at the table, Kuroko. The omelet is just about ready,” Kagami said after flipping the omelet around again and Kuroko reluctantly let go of his muscular partner to situate himself at the table. A few seconds later he felt the brush of soft fur against his bare shins and he reached his hand under the table.

“Good morning Nigou,” Kuroko murmured and petted the pup’s head as he felt it butt against his palm, straightening back up when he got a plate with a quarter of the omelet in front of him. What had started as Kagami originally just sharing a portion of his food with Kuroko during the times Kuroko was at his place had now become a common occurrence, a daily thing between the two of them, and it made Kuroko feel unnecessarily warm inside.

“Thank you for the food,” they said in unison as Kagami had also sat down and Kuroko watched as his light began to fill his empty stomach, lost in his thoughts until Kagami raised an eyebrow at him.

“Kuroko?”

 

_So bright._

 

“’S everything okay?”

 

_So very, very bright._

 

“Oi, Kuroko!” Kagami raised his voice and Kuroko jolted out of his thoughts. “You haven’t even touched your food.”

“I apologize, Kagami-kun. I spaced out for a moment. I will begin eating now,” Kuroko lowered his head and cut a piece of the omelet, feeling the warm body of Nigou on top of his legs. The omelet tasted heavenly on his tongue and Kuroko smiled as he kept his gaze down.

 

One shouldn’t stare at the sun for too long after all.

 

  


—

 

 

“I’m back.”

“Welcome back, Kagami-kun. How many burgers did you buy?” Kuroko asked as he greeted Kagami by the foyer.

“Oi. I know how much food I’ve made. I only took five,” Kagami answered a little bashfully and Kuroko smiled at that, taking the takeaway bag from the other and tiptoeing to kiss him on the cheek.

“I am proud of you, Kagami-kun.”

“Now what’s that supposed to mean??” Kuroko smiled as Kagami hollered after him, yelping a little after that as Nigou finally rushed to greet him. Kuroko brought the bag to the kitchen, emptying its contents on the kitchen counter, smiling a little at the vanilla shake. Not once after they had officially started going out had Kagami failed to buy him one on their dates. Even though vanilla shake was such a basic thing for him and Kagami had known about it for long beforehand, that basketball prodigy of his had still blushed the first times he had bought the shake for him.

 

_So precious._

 

“You sure now we got all that we need?” Kagami asked as he finally got to the kitchen after an unsuccessful attempt a shooing Nigou away, suppressing a shriek as the pup yipped happily behind him.

“I am. With the help of Kise-kun we got all the last things needed the day before yesterday,” Kuroko answered and gingerly carried the burgers and drinks on a tray to the living area.

“Cool.” Kagami hummed and followed Kuroko, sitting down by the table and sighing in defeat as Nigou came to rub himself against his leg and settled right next to him, missing the warm look in Kuroko’s eyes.

 

_So heartwarmingly precious._

 

“…Tonight’s the night, ain’t it?” Kagami said after he had wrapped open his first burger and taken a few good bites out of it, glancing at Kuroko who hadn’t yet opened his burger, opting on drinking his shake.

“It is yes, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko let the straw drop from his lips and he put the shake back down on the table. “I’m not sure have I thanked you yet for letting me organize the Christmas party in here, Kagami-kun. If I haven’t – thank you.”

“’S no big deal, really.” Kagami shrugged and finished his burger, starting the next one right away.

“Like, well, I ain’t a Miracle like the rest of them. Or- not them. The rest of you.” Kagami scratched his cheek and took a bite of his burger. Kuroko patiently waited for him to chew and swallow it.

“But like- I’ve played against all of you. And I’ve won an official match at least once against everyone. I don’t know… They all just kinda stuck around after that? Mostly Kise and Aomine.” Kagami went on and Kuroko focused on just listening to his voice.

Kagami’s voice had always been on the rough and gruff side, just getting more bass over the years, no smoothness whatsoever in sight. It had always made him sound harsh and a bully, and it still did. But Kuroko knew best how Kagami was nothing like that. There was nothing Kagami wouldn’t do to those in need, he’d always be the first to assist and the first to make sure everything was alright. And whatever the situation, when it was solved, he would give out the most encouraging smile and help you move on.

 

_So heartwarmingly precious and sweet._

 

“I mean, I could hang out with Midorima, I think, but y’know? That guy is just so- intelligent. I’m not saying I’m dumb-! Though maybe I am a little… But that guy just doesn’t give it a rest! Like, I’m trying my best to understand him but after becoming a doctor, man, his lingo is through the roof! And don’t get me started on Akashi- It’s either business or shogi, and I don’t even understand his English..!”

“You’re amazing, Kagami-kun.”

“And then all the flowers too- How should I know what the mix of like three different white flowers should mean- huh? Sorry, did you say something?”

“Nothing, Kagami-kun. I’m just very glad you’ve made such great friends with everyone.” Kuroko smiled fondly, reveling in the blush spreading across Kagami’s ears.

“Feels like I married into some family just by getting to know you,” Kagami muttered and bit into his burger.

“Unfortunately the only one I will allow you to marry is me, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko deadpanned, merely blinking as Kagami almost choked, his whole face turning red now.

“D-don’t say things like that out of the blue! God, Kuroko… Unless you’re actually proposing to me.” Kagami coughed and stared accusingly at Kuroko, his scowl wavering when Kuroko didn’t answer anything.

“Y-you’re not actually… Are you?” Kuroko watched Kagami swallow nervously, before he huffed amusedly and shook his head.

“No, I’m not actually proposing to you Kagami-kun. Not yet at least. I do want it to be a bit more romantic than over a meal of takeout Maji burgers.” Kuroko said and felt great affection over the scowl Kagami gave him as his light averted his eyes, embarrassed.

“You idiot… Eat your burger, dammit, I’m not gonna cook you anything else before the party.”

 

_So heartwarmingly precious and sweet it hurts my heart._

 

Kuroko felt like his chest could burst open as he unwrapped his burger and bit into it.

 

 

—

 

  


“Is this fine?” Kagami asked him and came to show his outfit to him, spinning around on his place. Kuroko tapped a finger on his chin and pretended to think for a while of the combination of a button up shirt and straight pants, before giving a tiny smile.

“You look fine as you are, Kagami-kun.”

“But is it presentable? Kise keeps quipping about my style,” Kagami pouted, “and this ain’t just like any other get together.”

“You look very fancy, Kagami-kun, don’t worry. Also I’m sure Kise-kun teases you only because he sees you still have hope, unlike Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said and straightened his own shirt cuffs. Kagami scoffed a little, but there was a slight grin on his lips. Leave it to his lights to always find amusement in down talking the other, Kuroko thought and mentally shook his head.

He was grateful for all that happened in high school all those years ago, when he got to meet Kagami and got to show the way of his basketball for all of the former members of the generation of miracles with his help. He couldn’t be more grateful for the fact that Kagami helped Aomine get out of his depressive mental state, and he was really glad Aomine in turn gave Kagami a friend he could always count on when it came to basketball. The two of them were hopeless idiots, but nothing brought Kuroko more joy than seeing the two of them go at it on a street court, seeing the blaze in both of their eyes.

And if they were together with everyone, it didn’t take long at all for Kise to get excited as well, giving everyone a run for their money until Midorima would grab the ball and remind everyone that dunking isn’t the only way to score a basketball. Murasakibara would always scowl at Kagami, forever a bit bitter, before going under the net to show everyone what blocking was all about and when Akashi had the ball, he would always turn to look at Kuroko and invite him along. And then everyone would look at him and Kuroko’s heart would swell to the point of coming out of his chest, but instead of letting in hinder, he would gain strenght from it and join everyone one the court, falling to the side of his light.

 

_My true light._

 

Kuroko watched as Kagami tried to smooth his hair by the mirror, stopping only when Nigou went to butt his head against Kagami’s shin. Kuroko followed with his eyes as Kagami looked down and crouched, tentatively petting Nigou’s head and then adjusting the little bowtie he had bought the pup himself. Kuroko looked on as Nigou sat down and licked Kagami’s fingers and Kagami scowled a little, before he huffed with a smile and pinched Nigou’s muzzle, receiving a yap for his efforts.

“Kagami-kun.”

Kuroko kept looking as Kagami rose back to his feet and scratched his neck, the doorbell ringing just then.

“Guess it’s time, huh?” Kagami hummed and looked at the door and then back at Kuroko, giving him a dazzling smirk. “The food’s all laid and everything’s nice and tidy. All clear for them to come and mess up,” he laughed and began to make his way to the door.

 

_My truly blinding light._

 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said and waited for Kagami to stop and turn back to him, before he stepped in front of him and circled his arms tightly around him.

“I love you, Kagami-kun.”

“Huh? Get it in your head that I can’t hear you when you speak to my chest, Kuroko,” Kagami huffed and Kuroko lifted his face up to Kagami-kun.

“Thank you for everything you’ve ever done for me. Thank you for being here with me, thank you for being you, Kagami-kun. I love you, Kagami-kun, more than anything else,” Kuroko said with the most sincere look he could muster. He watched as Kagami blinked with his eyes wide, until embarrassment hit Kagami hard and the red blush spread all over his face. Kuroko smiled, his chest bursting with all the love he felt for this man as Kagami hugged him back, hiding his face on the top of his hair.

“You idiot… I love you too, you dummy,” Kagami muttered into his hair and Kuroko squeezed him tighter.

“One day I will propose to you and take you to the altar with me, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko murmured against Kagami’s chest and didn’t let go even as the doorbell rang again, more aggressively this time, accompanied with Aomine’s annoyed yelling of knowing that Kagami was in there and that he should come open the goddamned door.

 

_My one and only._

 

“Yeah, yeah… I’ll wait for that to come, then,” Kagami mumbled with a loving tone, before stepping away and yelling back at Aomine through the door as he went to finally open it, and Kuroko looked at his back, his heart bursting with affection as he looked how Nigou rushed to greet everyone at the door and how despite his earlier yelling, Kagami smiled dazzlingly to his friends – their friends.

 

_The light of my life._

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this and thank you for reading! (/)v(\\)~


End file.
